


High to Low, We Got to Start Somewhere

by kueroyalt



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Charlie Being Awesome, Constagreen meets Vandal Savage, Feels, Gary Green needs a Hug, Gideon (DC's Legends of Tomorrow) is devious, Hidden Pasts, I love Gary but he needs a little suffering, Implication of refernce Vandal Savage being Gary's dad, John Constantine Needs A Hug, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Relationships Mentioned - Freeform, Ray being like yoda, Roofied by a horse with one horn, Sara Lance needs a Vacation, Vandal Savage's A+ Parenting, hinted - Freeform, hinted Vandal Savage's A+ Parenting, in her own awesome way, unicorn, vandal savage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: Unicorns have that magical glitter that gets people high, or as John Constantine refers to it musk. So another Unicorn shows up, John gets glittered then becomes high thus everything goes crazy. Secrets, antics, and feelings are brought to light with new sides that are being shown, mysterious mysteries appear yet it all comes down on Gary.
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	High to Low, We Got to Start Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as rewatching the virgin Gary again after watching all of season 4 till I was 3 episodes away from the season 4 final episode. Which made me think about what if John got high off the unicorn musk. It progressed to getting Constagreen back on track with a nod off to two authors who have been posting stories about a season 1 character being Gary’s dad. So then it grew to be more than being all about that John Constantine being high off unicorn glitter.   
> Enjoy  
> P.s  
> I don't own any of them or the show all rights belong to the CW and DC.

“A unicorn?” asked Gary a little timidly remembering the last time he had met a unicorn. “Again?”

“Don’t worry Gary we got it taken care of.” Calmed Sara seeing the agent’s face. “But this one seems to have more powerful glitter effect than the other one and this time John got a blast of it.” Gary nodded slightly confused.

“Um, Okay?” he hesitantly said phrasing it like a question because he was unsure how he fit into this.

“Look at the bleedin lights.” Came John as he swerved a bit, clearly unable to walk straight. He spotted Gary and Sara as Ray and Charlie followed. “Gary, whoa look at Gary. Its Gary.” John grinned like a lunatic. Gary had to wonder if Gideon was recording this whether for herself or at the request of Charlie.

“Yeah, John-O that’s Gary, the real Gary.” Deviously grinned Charlie.

“GARY!” shouted John as he swayed making his way over than draping his arms as he was loosely hanging off the frame of the Time agent. “My Gary, my my Gary.” Sung Constantine. “Ever tell ya that I love you.”

The entire group widened at John’s statement. Gary the most shocked.

“Love?!” he repeated.

“Shhhhhhhhhush don’t tell Gary.” Grinned John.

“I-I-I.” stuttered Gary looking for one of the legends to do something even scream that it was a gag. “I-I-I mean.”

“Bloody amazing, so cute, my Gary is so cute.” Babbled John. “Want to kiss him every time I see him.”

“I, I’m going to go.” Decided Gary knowing John wouldn’t be saying this much less thinking of him, Gary Green like this. “He doesn’t mean it.” Gary said trying to free himself from Constantine.

“Nooooooooo, I dooooo though. I love Gary Green.” Frowned John as he jutted his lip out. “But I push away, he safer not loving me.” At that Gary couldn’t take it. Ray must have noticed because he pried Constantine off Gary.

“I got to go.” Whispered Gary using his device to escape away, obviously not back to the time bureau but to an unknown city block.

“Bollocks.” Cursed Charlie rushing into the closing gate, after Gary. Leaving behind Sara, Ray, and a still high John Constantine.

“Look at the glowin light streamers.”

……………..

“Gary!” called Charlie on the tail of the fleeing time agent. “Gary, wait mate.” She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around where she saw tears running down his cheeks. “Oh, Gary.”

“I can’t.” choked Gary trying not to sob. “I just can’t go through it again.”

“Oi, come on mate.” Coaxed Charlie. “It’s me yeah? You know I love a good John-o slam. So come on lay it on me.”

“I can’t suffer again.” Despaired Gary as Charlie led him off the busy sidewalk. She wondered if his flat was nearby, maybe they could go there and talk.

“Come on then Gary. Are we near your place?” she asked earning a small nod. “Let's go there, kay. Don’t know about you but I could use a good pint or something. A good drink always is good for times like this yeah? Bet you got some beer back at your place, maybe something stronger too?”

“Yeah.” Answered Gary a little more collected. “But I should get back to the-“

“Nate and Ava will understand, come on now. Show me your place.”

…

“Soooo, Ava knows and figures that Gary won’t be back for the rest of the day. With Charlie with him and all.” Informed Sara as she walked back onto the bridge. Ray was still making sure John didn’t touch anything that could send them to the ice age or something. Currently, the warlock was laying out on the floor clearly coming down the unicorn high and back, soon, to his senses.

“So, this means we're on Constantine fall out duty.” Groaned Ray.

“Yep.” Sighed Sara.

…..

“Gary, how did you get a posh place like this?” asked Charlie in wonder. “It must be a huge cut off your pay, yeah.”

“No, I don’t rent, I own it.” Shrugged Gary uncomfortable in diving deeper. “Um, the bar is over there.”

“Wicked mate.” Exclaimed Charlie who then saw Gary’s reaction to the apartment talk. “So, it’s your place so what you are thinking of, Whiskey, Scotch maybe a pint?”

“I really think I should head back to the bureau. I don’t know what I was thinking not heading straight back.” Fretted Gary.

“Relax, will you. Sara most likely already informed Ava by now. You got nothing to worry over.”

“I don’t know.”

“Look if it makes you feel better why don’t you go hail Ava.” Suggested Charlie. “Then go change out of that getup. Relax, get comfortable.”

“Okay. But you don’t have to be here for me. Your time would be better off helping the others……”

“You need someone to hear you out. Its better to not hold on to stuff like this makes it easier to be swayed by demons.” Reasoned Charlie.

“Okay then.” Sighed Gary in defeat.

“That’s the spirit, now I’ll go pour us some spirits to drink.”

……………….

“So, are we going to talk to him about desmond and Gary?” asked Ray.

“I mean it isn’t any of our concern.” Reasoned Sara.

“Right, I mean its not like it could affect our mission.” Added Ray.

“Right. Doesn’t affect our hunt for fugitives or effect the little demon problem.” Finalized Sara.

“But in considering the possibility that we get an added member to the crew because of this, it could affect the sleeping quarters. I mean if a separate room is needed or if they will be sharing of a bedroom.”

“True, and plus there is only one bathroom.” Added Sara.

“Right or if a third-party place is selected it might affect response time.” Rationalized Ray.

“Pardon the interruption Captain. Based on what you and Mr. Palmer have pointed out it seems that this is indeed a matter of concern for the team.” Added Gideon.

“Then it’s settled.” Finalized Sara.

“What’s settled? Oh, bollocks I got hit by the bloody one-horned menace’s musk.” Groaned John as he sat himself up from the floor. He looked from Sara to Ray noticing a look in their eyes, a look that made him nervous. Playing the cocky mask he hides behind so well, he raised an eyebrow. “What’s with the looks, then?”

He did not know what he landed himself in.

……………………

One hour and approximately 30 minutes later

……………………….

“I mean I was managing it well. Diving deeper into work, making my self try to move on. I mean I wasn’t healing or anything like that. I thought obviously I was a fling or expendable. I mean you were not there for the first time they dealt with a unicorn, he used me as bait. So, it made it easier knowing he didn’t feel anything for me. Then the whole desmond thing happened which strengthened that theory. But now that I heard him say it, I’m not sure if I can manage. Even if he didn’t actually mean it, I heard his voice say it, his mouth formed the words.” Rambled Gary taking a swing of whiskey from the bottle. “So how can I even try and force myself to keep going to pretend I’m still not affected by him.”

“Gary after listening to you go on one bottle of whiskey and mid-second bottle later, I can firmly say that you are only hurting yourself.” Spoke up Charlie grabbing the bottle from Gary and taking a swing. “You need to stop forcing yourself into the motions because you ain’t in it. You need to confront John-O head-on so you can properly patch yourself up. For all you know Desmond was the distraction to forget you and now John feels guilty that he got the bloke possessed.”

“Don’t try and delude me into that,” grumbled Gary taking back the bottle drawing a huge swing of the alcohol to glide down his throat.

“Your too hard on yourself mate.” Waved off Charlie. “Besides the one nipple will make you one memorable partner. Besides an air of mystery draws folks in.”

“Not sure if your trying to ship me and Constantine together or trying to get me out there again?” hummed Gary taking a smaller swing from the bottle then letting Charlie take it again.

“Just making sure to cover all the bases. Besides the wanker doesn’t deserve even a thought.” Dismissed Charlie. “I mean what is the appeal to a man that hoards on so much self-loathing and brooding? Its bloody depressing living like that.” she said taking one swig then a guzzle of the alcohol. “Perhaps only a princess of battle might find the brooding knight thing attractive.”

“ . Uh.” Gary wasn’t sure how to respond to that. If this was a cartoon or anime Gary would think the cricket sound effect would be playing in the background.

…….

“Bloody hell, alright.” Snapped John at the duo of legends who have been endless in their quest for blood and tears. (but really it was information and feelings.) “I’m not saying anymore to you lot.” Sagged John.

“You make it sound as if you’ve been tortured.” Noted Gideon.

“Gideon, making John talk about emotions and feelings is torture in his ‘I must walk the dark road alone’ mind.” Commented Sara.

“Bloody brilliant. Are we done now?” grumbled Constantine.

“No.” replied Ray.

“Why not?” retorted the warlock.

“Gary left after well, Gideon show John what happened.” Requested Sara.

“Right away Captain Lance.” John looked like a ghost hit him.

_“Bloody amazing, so cute, my Gary is so cute. Want to kiss him every time I see him.”_

_“I, I’m going to go. He doesn’t mean it.”_

_“Nooooooooo, I dooooo though. I love Gary Green. But I push away, he safer not loving me.”_

“Bollocks!” exclaimed John his eyes widened in horror with his mouth hanging wide open trying to make the motions of closing it but only moving a centimeter up before it dropped back. But what really scared the great John Constantine was the look on Gary’s face at the part of John’s pushing away speech along with the hope, despair heartbreak and love that was in the time agent’s eyes. “I have to go.” Decided John.

“You can’t run away from this now John, you can’t run from your heart.” Commanded Sara reminding John of the hour and a half of making John Constantine talk about Desmond, how he felt about Gary then what had happened, making revelations and a lot of talk of the self loathing John Constantine carried, but that last part was a given whenever talking to John.

“I’m not buggering off to run away, I need to find Squire.” Launched John as he started rubbing his hands together to start chanting a spell.

“Um, Charlie sent word that they are at Gary’s apartment.” Added Ray and John halted the spell.

“How’d you know I was going to do a locator spell?” he questioned.

“I didn’t, I thought you were going to transport yourself, looking for him.” answered Ray.

“Well do you know where Squire’s flat is then, mate?” questioned John.

“You don’t know? How do you not know, I thought you played DnD with him?” exclaimed Sara.

“I did, at some other Player’s place then we went back to my flat. I never seen Squire’s place.” Answered John.

“Gideon, find where Gary’s apartment is and get us there. You can swap places with Charlie.” Sighed Sara, the last instruction directed at John. Sara was finally feeling the entire day’s events finally catch up to her.

“Based of the location of the message I believe the apartment is an owned penthouse belonging to a Gareth S. Tale. Seeing that the name Tale is an Egyptian name meaning green, I therefore, conclude that Gareth Tale changed name to be Gary Green.”

“Gary’s real name was Gareth Tale?” questioned an incredulous Ray.

“Who bloody cares, just go and get me off this ship.” Shouted the warlock.

……………

Charlie went to the door after hearing a knock. She had finished the last half of the second bottle of whiskey. Gary was looking at the door when the former shape shifter opened it. The time agent shouldn’t have been surprised to find John Constantine at the door despite the warlock not knowing where he lived. But Gary was surprised to find John Constantine standing in the doorway looking nervous and frightened. Not a look Gary had ever seen the British warlock wear.

“Well look what wandered over, I honestly expected you to be on the other side of time by now, you daft prat.” Commented Charlie.

“The WaveRider is parked down by the park waiting for you.” Stated John. Charlie looked the warlock up and down.

“Well, enjoy.” She said taking off while not so discretely shoving John through the door closing it behind her leaving the two men alone.

“So,” started John deciding to break the awkwardness. “Gareth S. Tale?” Gary paled massively and John mumbled a string of curses at his stupidity. “Much like Gary Green better.” He tried to recover.

“Are you here to talk about my name and its change then?” grumbled Gary. John sighed, he should have known it wasn’t going to be so easy.

“No, I came to talk about what happened.” He replied.

“Oh.” Responded Gary the and the awkwardness had returned tenfold.

“Oh, you know what bloody hell to talking.” Declared John advancing on Gary and pulled the time agent’s now sweat, yoga, plain pant hybrid clad ass off the couch and kissed the time agent. John Constantine was many things, carried different titles, had various monikers but he wasn’t going to change a decades worth of traits overnight. He was still a bastard who did not do emotions well. He was more of an action man. So, he used the kiss to convey everything he couldn’t vocalize. It seemed he didn’t need to use added words as Gary seemed to interpret it all just fine. Lips met lips, tongues waged heated battles. Yet somethings were not easily conveyed in a kiss. So Gary pulled away still guarded.

“I won’t be a substitute.” The time agent stated. John sighed guessing that not everything was received.

“I’m not asking you to.” He answered.

“I won’t go through that bull again.” Exclaimed Gary. John was awed that he just heard Gary Green curse.

“I’m a bastard, a prick and messed beyond repair. I can’t make promises that I won’t try to push you away again. I do not always let good things happen to me. I push to protect.” The warlock retorted.

“That’s not what I mean! You don’t think my life has been sunshine and daisy flowers. I’ve seen the darkest evil to be known, living in it’s shadow day after day. So when something the makes my heart fill with light comes along I cling to it because I am a selfish bastard. I’m not innocent, John Constantine. So when Desmond is saved, I won’t let my self be used as a side meal.”

“ _It’s okay to move on, you found someone who eclipses your heart more then anyone else.”_

“I wasn’t complete when I was with him. I tried to change my faults. I can be a right sod and I pretended not to be with him. But you make me good yet you don’t force me to change. I can carry light and dark. You make me feel whole and I didn’t want past results to happen to you. I need to fix this, to help him. But I moved on and found better. I found someone who has secrets he obviously doesn’t feel ready to share. Yet. I found Gary Green. I’ll be a git, a bastard at times. I now know that I need to take a page out of your book then squire. I need to be selfish. I need Gary Green as is. Just as you accept John Constantine as is.” John felt exhausted and drained. “Don’t expect this to happen often. Blimey I feel wearied, but that’s what I have to say. So, love?”

A hand grabbed the back of the warlock’s neck as the longer fingers slightly tugged on the locks of the neck to make the smaller man’s head tilt up as a tilted downward pair of lips descended. Greedy and hungry. Rough yet gentle. Simple yet explosive. Whatever the past contained would no longer deter the future of the pair.

…………….

“ _I brought Beeboooo to life, he wasn’t very pleasant. Don’t laugh at me. Beebo is not innocent and fluffy. Do you here me,_ _Beebo is not sugary._ _Beebo is not cute and cuddly. Puppies are cuddly.”_

_“Come on John-o keep moving.” Laughed Charlie._

“ _The lights they are streaming Gary’s eyes. Look the color of golden flecks, like his eyes. Did you see the light streams flew off by my hand. Fly little streams, lets fly.”_

Charlie howled elbowing Gary as they watched the earlier antics of a unicorn high John Constantine.

_“Like rays of sun off twinkling flask of nectar.”_

“Bollocks! Get rid of that. Why are you watching this with her? Just get that computer to delete this! Why are you doing this to me squire?"

“ _Nooooooooo, I want Gary. Garrrrrrryyyyyy! Where is my Gary? Call Gary Green.”_

………………

**Author's Note:**

> So yep that’s it. We all know Charlie still holds a grudge over John for making her powers go “poof”. If you didn’t get the hints of Gareth S. Tale owing a penthouse. Then let me unfold the full name Gareth Savage Tale. Big hint with Tale being a name meaning green in Egyptian, that Gary’s dad is………..Vandal savage. Yes I’m in league with Vandal Savage being Gary’s dad.   
> Sorry not sorry.   
> But Kudos, all thoughts and comments, along with bookmarks are wanted and loved.


End file.
